Kixma the Green Healer, Number Ø
by Xerraic
Summary: Kixma, Axel's little sister and Zexion's best friend, finds out that they are going to Castle Oblivion without her. Who is more important, the organization in which helped raised her, or the only family she has left? Character insert. Eventually Riku X oc.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young girl walked through the central square of her town. The town itself was full of light, and was surrounded by water. The girl's puffy, unruly red hair was shining as she stood in the middle. Her green eyes scanned the area looking to see if she could spot her best friend. She sighed not seeing him. She did see a duck walk by, as she knew as Uncle Scrooge. She sighed again.

A man she didn't know walked out into the circle; she got a close look at him. He had dressed strangely with tan pants that flared out, that had the very top part of the pants dark. If it wasn't for the belt, those pants may not even stay on him. He wore a dark shirt, with red straps crossing in front, and something completely strange was on his left arm. His brown hair was spiky in front with the rest flat. She did like his blue eyes though. He looked around the area, was he knew to town?

A few blue creatures appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her in a circle. She let out a scream, unsure what they were. They looked like they were about to hurt her.

"Unversed!" The male said, he had summoned what looked like a key sword in his hands. He ran forward, with key in hand, and sliced through them. "Run."

The girl ran away to hide behind the outer gardens wall just before the stairs started. "This can only mean Master Xehanort was right," She heard him say. Then she heard fighting; she looked out to see what exactly was going on. That man was fighting them with the blade. More appeared; they looked odd, like giant hour glasses, and even some round ones. She watched him, amazed at what he is doing. When he was done, he looked at her. "It's safe."

She stepped out, and walked to him. "Who… who are you?"

"Terra, what's your name?"

"Mika," She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He patted her head, "Be careful, okay Mika."

She nodded her head. He then ran off. Mika looked around, still no sign of her best friend.

* * *

Mika began walking around town, unsure what to do. Her best friend never showed, she wondered if he couldn't get away. She found herself heading towards the fountains. She didn't even find her older brother and his best friend. She had to wonder what everyone was up to. She saw Terra jumping his way down.

"Mika?"

"Hi Terra!" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"My friend never showed. Where are you off to?"

"I'm…" he paused, "Meeting my Master in the outer gardens."

"Oh! Do you know where it's at?" She had to ask, "Come on, follow me!" She started to walk out into the town.

Terra looked down at her, and walked next to her. She seemed very hyper to say the least. Then again most children are. "Are you still by yourself?"

"I was going to meet my best friend, but Ienzo couldn't get away from the castle I betcha'. And my older brother Lea is of somewhere, doing who knows what, leaving me behind like always…" She laughed, "But you know, they need space too. Which alone time isn't that bad, even when I don't know what to do by myself."

They once again showed up at the center square. Mika looked up at the stare case to the castle, she saw a boy with blue/silver hair coming down the steps in a lab coat. She smiled, and looked at Terra, "It's just down the stairs. Bye Terra!" She went to the castle gate.

Terra left, when the boy stepped out into the circle. "Mika, who was that?"

"Terra," she answered stepping back with a smile. "What took ya anyways Ienzo? You know how long I was waiting?"

"Even was giving a lesson. You should have more patience you know." Ienzo replied back. "At least I've made it. I don't even get a hello."

"You didn't say hello either," Mika teased back.

"Mika…" Ienzo spoke in a tone she didn't recognize.

She turned around, more of those unversed creatures showed up. "Again…"

A blond male with spiky hair, who dressed as strange as Terra, came running up. "Run!" He summoned the same kind of weapon as Terra's too. Ienzo grabbed Mika's hand and ran off dragging her to the side.

When the teenager was done, Mika ran out to him. "Thank you. My name's Mika."

"No problem!" He smiled. "The name's Ven. You two should be safe now." Ienzo came out of hiding.

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me." Came a tall man with longish blond hair, and green eyes, dressed in a lab coat.

Ienzo walked up to Even, and Mika joined. "Are, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child? Now I see why." Even looked at Mika, "Hello there Mika." He then turned his attention to Ven, "I see we owe you our thanks. We have down our best to raise the boy… since his poor parents are not here to do it. Still wants to run off to meet Mika though, so I guess a talk to her mother will have to be in order."

"Oh, you're on your own, huh?" Ven looked at Ienzo. He then turn to Even, "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me—have you seen him?"

"Terra?" Mika asked.

Ven nodded his head, "You know him?"

"Hmm…" Even started, "Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road."

"Thank you," Ven nodded his head.

"No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo and Mika out of harm's way. And… well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." Even walked away, with Mika and Ienzo following. They walked up the steps. "Mika, please note that I will be walking you home later, I do wish to speak to your mother. She does not understand the harm of letting you wonder about at your age."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kixma, a young adult, who had thick red hair that was curly as can be, walked down a hallway with white everywhere. Her green eyes looked at Zexion, the young adult walking with her. He was taller than her, and his blue hair covered one of his aqua colored eyes. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she opened a portal of darkness, "Let's go." They walked through to the round room. Thirteen chairs circled around, they sat on their chairs. Around the room members were sitting at their chairs. Everyone wore black coats.

The leader, Xemnas, sat at the tallest chair; he had tan skin, silver hair. He looked around, once everyone was settled he shown a boy with blond spiky hair. "Welcome. We have a new member joining our ranks. Meet Roxas, the keyblade chosen one."

"So..." came Demyx, a blond who pulled the mullet look with blue eyes, "So what are we gonna do say, if there is a meeting with all 14 of us?"

"Will anyone like to share with our little pet?" Xigbar teased. He had long black hair that's starting to turn grey, pulled into a ponytail. An eye-patch covered one of his amber colored eyes. The eye had a scar over it, and on the opposite cheek had another scar. "She is the smallest among us."

"Who says I wanna share?" Kixma asked.

"I will!" Demyx volunteered.

"As her best friend it is only natural we will share." Zexion responded.

Kixma sighed, "Why should I have to share?"

"You're not a real number," Larxene waved her finger in the air. She had short blond hair besides two long strands in front that curves up, with blue eye. "You are number Ø, not even a value number!" She laughed.

"And yet I have more clearance than you," Kixma shot back, "How is that exactly?"

"Please don't start." Came Vexen, his blond hair was long, and green eyes looked at Roxas, the teen in the middle. "We got more pressing matters that require our attention, such as Roxas. He should wake up in a week."

"Yes," Zexion agreed, having his hand on his chin, a habit he picked up. "It took all of us a week or so to adjust not having a heart. Only Roxas is different, due to Sora being Sora now. Glad one of us had finally found him. Though Roxas does not really look at Sora."

"He..." Kixma looked at him, "looks so innocent."

"He looks boring," Larxene corrected.

"Roxas," came Xemnas, "Is an important member to the Organization. He can collect the hearts we so desperately need. With him we can get our hearts back,"

"And our game would be complete," Luxord spoke, another blonde and blue eye member.

"Xemnas," Xaldin, a man with dark hair in a ponytail, that's in dreads, spoke next. "Where would Kingdom Hearts gather at?"

"Just above our castle." Xemnas answered.

Kixma crossed her legs, "_Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest_."

"More LOVELESS?" Larxene asked in an are-you-kidding tone. "Aren't you sick of that crap?"

"No, but I am sick of your attitude. Perhaps I should fix it?"

"You would be fun to break,"

"Meeting dismissed." Xemnas spoke leaving.

Kixma left using the darkness.

* * *

Kixma walked through the woods in Twilight Town. She looked around, no sign of the target. A deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Bored already pet?" Xigbar asked, having his arrow guns ready.

"We have looked all over." Kixma explained, "And still no sign of this powerful heartless."

"As if! We got one last spot. Whining isn't a very attractive trait you know."

"I was hoping we didn't have to look all over town," Kixma looked ahead to the mansion. "I still don't get why Saïx wanted me to help you. I'm not a fighter. And I'm sure you can handle the treat on your own."

"Humph, you underestimate the threat." Xigbar spoke, "Great way to get yourself killed, pet, as if you need me to tell ya that." They walked to the mansion. The woods ended, and in the open space laid a pure heartless that had red horns that were attached to each other forming a heart. It had wings, a tail that looked to have a blade with it, and a red sword.

Xigbar was fast already firing his guns. Kixma went on the defense, casting spells such as protectga that reduces the amount of damage that is reserved to the party. She also casted every low types of magic such as bio. Dark green goo like substance went flying to the heartless, it did some damage, and the Heartless's health began to sap away. The Heartless seem to disappear into its sword and it went flying around. It skipped Xigbar all together, and went to Kixma. She jumped around, avoiding it each time, but then she got unlucky, and it hit her. Xigbar jumped in the way between her and the heartless.

The heartless reappeared, Xigbar was fast on his feet, and attacked one of his high ranking combos on the Orcus heartless. It stunned the creature, leaving it wide open to attack. Then Xigbar used his limit break, summoning a big powerful arrow in his arrow guns. Kixma took that as a sign, and used curaga, that healed his wounds. The arrow fired hitting the heartless. It started to fade away.

"See pet, would have taken much longer if not for that spell of yours." Xigbar looked at the young woman. "Where did you get that anyways?"

"The moogles naturally." She responded.

"Ha! As if! I would have seen something like at the shops."

"Who said anything about it being in the shops?" She asked. "Let's just return."

"Heh,"

* * *

Kixma and Zexion where eating ice-cream on top of memory's skyscraper. The view was amazing, can see almost every building in the dark city. She looked out right in front of her. Zexion turned to look at her, after finishing this chapter in the book he was reading. "You should know I got called out to do the big mission."

"You're kidding." Kixma looked at him, "When did you find out?"

"After today's mission. Saïx is giving us time to prepare before sending us out."

"I see… Do you know who all is going?"

"Axel, Lexaeus, Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene."

"Great, if this is so important then why do I get to stay home. After all I am the healer…" she trailed off.

"You do understand the big motive of this mission right?" Zexion had to ask, "To get rid the traitors. It is deplorable and just plain idiotic they talk about their plans while in the castle, or even around the lesser nobodies." Zexion then smirked, "They are quite disloyal to the organization. As for that, they must pay."

"More reason that I should go! This organization is family right? Then why should I stay behind as a big battle will appear. I can help." Kixma

"Do you even have the fortitude to take out a fellow member even if they are traitors?"

"Of course! I mean look at who they are." She looked back out to the sky, taking a bite of her ice cream. "And besides you and I make the best combos! They wouldn't stand a chance, with your illusions, and my magic."

"Who would you go talk to, Saïx, or Xemnas?"

"I won't bug Xemnas unless necessary." Kixma sighed, "Do we even know what the traitor's plan is by the way?"

"It's not too hard to figure out. Their mind sets are quite simplistic. Naminé is at the castle naturally. Odds are, they are going to use her."

"She's like us, doesn't have a heart... Then why isn't she with us in the Organization?"

"You are asking because you want a female around that you get along with?"

"Doesn't hurt."

"She is most unusual. The only one who was from a Princess of Heart remember? She does not have the body that a Nobody is made from. She is not like us in that regard."

"Right."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you for you time in checking this story out. When I posted I didn't think anyone would read it. This story was written a few years ago, and in which was typed in an email to a friend. Emails have a character set within the 3ds, which was my only access to typing up stories before getting a mobile phone and a laptop. If they are to short let me know. :)

Please review, I wish to know what you think of it!

**Chapter 2**

Kixma sighed as she spotted the blue haired Nobody in the Grey Room. It was the one room where the organization had set up for its members to get ready for their missions and leave to do so. It is also the room they return in once they return.

"Kixma," The Nobody said, he had a scar across his face, making an X. "You are here early. Your mission is to destroy shadow blobs in Twilight Town."

"Okay, I'll leave soon, but Saïx, I uh, wanted to..." she took a deep breath, "I would like to volunteer to go to Castle Oblivion."

Saïx looked at her, "No, it's too dangerous for you."

"Are you underestimating me? I am the master healer..."

"You are the only healer," Saïx interrupted. "You must remain here."

"But I am needed there." Kixma protested. "As you said, I am the only one who can save our own."

"The answer is no Kixma. Nothing that you will say will change my mind." He humped. "Now go do your mission."

"You want to go?" Xemnas asked sitting in his chair. He looked relaxed.

Kixma sat her in chair in the Round Room. "Yes, you know what I am capable of. You know I can help."

"How remarkable it is, that you show such loyalty to the organization and its members. It is only natural that Saïx would want you here, to protect the ones that say behind. However, you are right," He looked at Saïx, then back at Kixma. "You are needed where you can perform your protection qualities. However, there must be a payment for your request."

"I will pay it."

Saïx smirked, "That we shall see."

Xemnas waved his hand to silence him. "Kixma, the payment is doing the double workload. Instead of doing one mission a day, you will do two. It shall last everyday you are gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kixma nodded her head

Many members sat around a table in one of the many rooms within the castle that never was. Zexion, and Kixma entered the room as Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia were finishing up a round of poker. This was the poker league, started by Luxord, and just grew from there.

Axel was Kixma's older brother; they had shared the same red hair though his was more manageable. The siblings had the same green eyes. Marluxia was Larxene's friend. He had pink hair, and was pretty for a guy. Luxord won the round.

"Pet brought a guest," Xigbar spoke.

"You!" Larxene snapped. "You couldn't leave me alone could you? No, you had to follow me to C.O. huh?"

Kixma sat next to Xigbar, and Zexion sat on her other side. She rolled her eyes, "Believe it or not, not everything circles around you. You do know all who is joining don't you?"

"Heh, you shouldn't even be allowed to, not even a real member."

Luxord dealt the next hand. "Ladies,"

"I've been a member long before you showed up." Kixma had looked at her hand. "So why don't you remember that? Just because you wish I'm not apart, doesn't make it so."

"That's it!" Larxene threw one of her knives. Kixma easily dodged it. The blond then shot a thunder spell at the red head. Kixma didn't dodge. The lighting seemed to bounce off an invisible shield, and hit Larxene instead. "What the fuck?" She yelled.

"You still think my magic is worthless?" Kixma couldn't help but smirk. "Shows how small and pathetic your mind is."

"Err," Larxene had a few of her knives ready.

Marluxia placed his hand on her shoulder. "Larxene now isn't the time." He stood up, and looked at Luxord. "Your winnings are in the pot. Our leave, we shall take. See you again soon. Until then." Both he and Larxene left.

"What spell was that?" Demyx folded his hand.

"Reflect," Kixma answered, looking her hand over.

"For once I wish you two not to fight when in the league. It's never fun to guess who will play and who will not." Luxord handed out the cards to replace the discarded ones. "Shame really,"

"You know," Came Axel, "Sis had tried to be friends, but she couldn't get pass her sadistic nature."

"Oh?" Kixma started, "And you can? She starts it."

"As if," Xigbar came in. "You may act innocent, but you start some fights yourself."

Kixma folded, "Humph,"

"Perhaps it's wise that we change the subject," Zexion spoke.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N Thanks everyone for even reading this story. You all make me one happy chicky! 3 Again short chapters are short because of character limit within 3DS mobile gmail._**

**_Also thank you for the reviews. Glad to see that you are interested!_**

**Chapter 3**

A week has passed since Roxas had joined the Organization. The two red heads stood next to the windows at the grey room. Xigbar sat nearby, and Larxene sat across the room.

"Ew, your awake," came Larxene's voice.

It got Kixma's attention. She saw Roxas in the room. "Hey," she started, poking Axel, "Look who's awake."

"Welcome to the program Roxas, as they say." Xigbar spoke.

Roxas walked to the redhead duo. "Hello Roxas," Kixma smiled. Roxas didn't say anything. "The names Kixma. Good thing you are awake, we got a meeting today. Speaking of which, I gotta go find Zexy." The blond still didn't say anything, and so Kixma left. She found her friend waiting for her outside the Grey Room. They left into the Round Room.

Kixma sat next to Zexion, as Roxas took over her chair. She looked around, and sighed, "Can't believe there isn't room to make another chair,"

"We do not have meetings that often," Zexion spoke.

"Good tidings, Friends," greeted Xemnas, "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat," A female figure walked in, Kixma took notice. The Nobody had her hood up. Kixma raised an eyebrow, very interested in the newest member. "Number XIV, let us welcome one of the keyblade chosen."

"What is Number XIV's name?" Kixma asked.

"Xion,"

* * *

The days until Castle Oblivion seemed to be passing quickly. Both Roxas and Xion were both being taught about their duties, how to fight, and how to used magic.

Kixma stood in the sandlot within Twilight Town. It was a big open area that was perfect for practice. She looked around, before turning her attention to Roxas. "Alright Roxas, after today's lesson mission, you are ready to go ahead and do actual missions."

"I know how to fight, use my limit break, use magic, and do recon." Roxas spoke. "I even know that I should go and do bonus work if available."

"Yes, but there are one other important thing, count this as the most important; healing your health. As your health is low, you can use your limit break. However, limit breaks doesn't make you immune to damage. Some limit breaks even leave you open to damage. And then if you take too much, game over."

"So," came Roxas, "If I am surrounded use my limit break to get the heartless off me, then heal?"

"Exactly," Kixma nodded her head. "Now, the reason why you are here is because you need some practice on healing yourself and others. Defeating heartless and finishing missions are only half of it. You need a strong defense as well as a strong offense. You have been taught offense. I will be teaching you defense. And if you have any questions, any at all, don't be afraid to ask." She smiled.

"Okay, so, this defense... I need to heal when needed. How can I tell when say... Axel needs to be healed?"

"Using my big brother as an example eh?" Kixma placed her hair behind her ear, "Everyone has limit breaks. When you see his, or mine, you can heal them, while they use it. We shall practice your healing now. But first we both need to fight until we reach that point." The two Nobodies fought, it didn't take much for Roxas to reach his limit break point, and Kixma took all his hits to get to hers faster.

"So... What do I do?" Roxas asked.

"Use your limit break, and then heal yourself," Kixma answered.

Roxas used his, a lot faster than normal. He then healed himself.

"Good job, the faster the better, now it's your turn to heal me," She had her staff, her limit break triggered. She had casted many different magic, bio, poison, sleep, blind, silence, oil, and confuse. Roxas acted quickly; before her spells were completed he had healed her. When she was done, she smiled at him. "Nice job."

"You say you will answer my questions right? Why do we need hearts?"

Kixma looked at the wall, "We Nobodies used to be Somebodies. These heartless take hearts making more Nobodies. We want our hearts back to be whole again. We cannot truly feel without one. It's confusing at first I know, but you will understand."

"And so our missions are good?"

"That..." Kixma lowered her glaze, "Depends on your definition on the word. It's good for the organization, but some may not be good for uh... morel reasoning. However, we have to do it anyways. It's a price we all pay."

"I think I understand."

"Come on, let's RTC."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day to Castle Oblivion had arrived. Kixma, Zexion, Lexaeus (Who was a tall buff man, who had short red-orange hair), Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene were in the grey room, waiting for Saïx to give them any last minute detail before the group took their leave.

"While you are at Castle Oblivion," came Saïx once he saw everyone, "Be aware that Sora is close by. Your mission is to merely test him, Marluxia you are in charge."

Kixma rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"Got a problem witch?" Larxene defended.

"Now, now, now," Vexen stepped in. "Fighting this early? I just had enough out of both of you. However I do protest that Marluxia is in charge. He is just number XI, I'm number IV..."

"Let it go Vexen," Lexaeus spoke.

"Yes," Saïx came in, "It is time for you to go,"

* * *

Kixma sighed as she, Zexion, and Lexaeus were in the basement floors of the castle. It was dark in those rooms. "Ugh... not fair," she whined.

"Marluxia knows what he is doing," Zexion spoke. "He has put thought into this, splitting us up like he did. He does not want us to ruin his plans."

"Yeah, but he and Larxene are the traitors! We know they plan on overthrowing the organization. We can't exactly fight them down here can we?" She protested.

"Kixma," Lexaeus spoke, "This is an undercover mission. We must not allow them to know what we are planning. Vexen is acting as traveler between us and them. As for your brother, who knows…"

"You can trust him," Kixma interrupted. She sighed again. "Wasn't there a room that needs locating?"

Zexion nodded his head, "Yes, this room is important for our leader to find..."

"We would have found it already" Kixma interrupted, "We have been here before. My first time here I have explored every room. I was a very hyper little thing."

Zexion placed his hand on his chin. "Then logic says it must be locked away... if the room is here, it's here. Once locked away, no one would be able to find besides those who know it's true location."

"Yeah," Kixma started, "Then a keyblade master locked it away? We have met others before knowing of Sora... Remember Terra, and Ven?"

"You have met this Terra, not I." Zexion spoke.

Kixma stopped in her tracks. What she remembered from her past hit her like a ton of bricks. "Roxas... Ven... And yet..."

"Kixma," Lexaeus spoke, "Speak what's on your mind."

"Ven… he saved Zexion and me, back before we were Somebodies and those weird creatures were running around. He had keyblade... and Terra too, he also saved me. But Ven he looks like Roxas. And yet Roxas is Sora's..."

"That is simple," Zexion spoke, "Ven must have connected to Sora's heart. It is the only way to explain it."

"How?"

"It is one of the mysteries of the heart," Lexaeus spoke. "We have gotten off track. We must focus on our mission at hand. The matter of Roxas is irrelevant. It does not change what he looks like, and it does not change who he is to the organization. Both he and Xion are our hope. Now, enough of this, we wait for the actions from above."

Kixma rolled her eyes. Of course he would have to say that now would he? Still it would be nice to figure out that little mystery, even though she knew she may never know it. He was right though, why put the energy into something they may never figure out.

* * *

_**I had no idea that these chapters are so short do to email. I just typed until it stopped. Besides length, what do you think I can improve on? Please review! I would love to know what you think so far. ^~^  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Kixma and Zexion stood in one of the basement floors. She leaned against the wall. "Something has your attention."

"Yes," Zexion spoke, "I called Lexaeus and Vexen as well."

"Right, not Axel too?"

"Axel cannot travel without making him a suspect..." Zexion stopped talking when Lexaeus showed up. Lexaeus didn't say anything, and of course Zexion noticed. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

Vexen arrived, "What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation."

"So bossy," Kixma spoke.

"Nice to see you too Vexen," Zexion came next, "It's such a shame. The organization used to be the rope that bound us together."

"Don't forget our original selves."

"You've only number VI and number Ø! How dare you!" Vexen started.

"Let it go, Vexen." Lexaeus repeated the same sentence. He turned to Zexion, "Zexion, tell us. What do you detect?"

Zexion covered his face, "Visitors, I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent..."

Vexen interrupted him, "Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition." He was pacing.

Zexion got irritated, "If you will let me finish, the scent belonged not to the real Maleficent but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

"And who is it?" Lexaeus asked.

"I do not know for sure. But the scent was very similar to that of the superior."

That got Vexen's attention, he stopped pacing. "And yet, not exactly the same was it?" Zexion nodded, "This truly piques my curiosity."

"Now, what to do?"

"We wait," came Lexaeus, "see what develops."

"Couldn't I just pay the visitor a visit?" Kixma asked.

"No, not yet," Lexaeus turned to Kixma, "we don't know how dangerous the visitor could be."

"Don't be rash," Vexen started to pace again, "I tried very hard not to make you so, but you are much like your brother."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kixma asked, "It was an idea, didn't say I was going to pop in and say 'hey'. You of all should know about recon. And we both know we all are great at sneaking around without being seen. I must say, I never was a fan of the waiting game."

"You are too impatient." Vexen looked at her. "Didn't I tell you that one must wait for results? Did any of my teachings reach you Kixma?"

Kixma looked away, "Yes, of course... Lesson learned okay."

Zexion moved his head up, "I have identified the scent. It is Riku."

Vexen stopped pacing, "Riku, you say? Has he emerged from the realm of darkness?"

"His existence, it was once doubled in the darkness."

"The prisoner escaped." Kixma referenced.

"Yes."

"Fascinating..." Vexen spoke, "that's why you mistook him for the superior. The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from its realm."

Zexion replaced his hand back to his face. "What I want to know is why he appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

"That's really quite simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero."

"Sora is in the castle?"

"He arrived earlier. Marluxia is already using Naminé's unique powers to meddle with Sora's heart."

Zexion sighed, shaking his head. "Without even bothering to consult us."

"It seems he desperately wants the keyblade master for himself. What a foolish plan indeed. Sora's is not much an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value is Riku the hero of darkness."

"Sora and Riku," Kixma spoke, "Marluxia is a fool thinking he can control Sora. His plan is most likely backfire."

"I'm going to pay Riku a visit."

"Why?"

"A Riku replica would be most useful yes?" Vexen left.

"I wonder what is happening up there..." Kixma thought out load.

* * *

The following day, Kixma and Zexion met up with Lexaeus. His arms were crossed, "What's happening to Sora?"

Zexion had his hand on his chin, "Naminé's powers are being used to shuffle his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well succeed in getting his puppet. Sora would be a valuable asset to the Organization, but Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they leave me quite uneasy."

"Sora will not be controlled oh so easily," Kixma spoke.

Lexaeus sighed, "And then there is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking…? Kixma any ideas on him?"

"He will follow his own path to destroy the traitors. Not even I can predict his next move."

"Vexen should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed." Zexion spoke.

"Of course, he worked all night on it."

"But," Came Lexaeus, "Vexen despises Marluxia, think of the mess it would make."

"So we must tell him," Zexion responded. "Isn't it better that Vexen clean up the mess than leave it to us?"

Vexen showed up, "My replica is complete. It shall face Riku soon at the end of the Basement 8 exit."

"Oh?" Kixma asked, "Guess we wait."

The Riku Replica entered the room, Vexen looked at him, "So, how was the real thing?"

The replica humped, "He's spineless. In no time at all, I'll be better than him."

"In the meantime, would you be interested in meeting another who's considered a hero."

"You mean Sora. I hear he's somewhere in the castle. You want me to take care of him?"

"We'll see… yes… I intend to make good use of you?"

"No worries. The real Riku was nothing. Sora won't be either. They're no match for me."

"Such confidence," Kixma spoke. "Go have fun on the upper floors. Vexen any trouble at all, come to me, alright?"

"Of course," Vexen responded, "Your healing magic is of course legendary," He and his replica left.

Kixma sighed, "Perhaps I should pay the real Riku a visit? He has my curiosity. Besides the fake may fail."

"Using the real one as a backup plan, alright." Lexaeus spoke.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Out on the basement level floors, it was lighter than in the rooms. Its walls were white. Kixma stood waiting at the level 7 floor exit. She looked at the doors. To pass though a floor one must relive their past memories. Once done then they move on to the next floor, to face more memories. Memories that some may want to forget may hunt them in these walls.

The doors opened, the noise got Kixma's attention. She heard a gasp. A teenage boy who had silver hair and hazel blue eyes walked through. He looked wounded. "You're with Vexen," he said.

"You are hurt, Riku." she spoke back taking a step closer to him.

He stepped into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kixma."

"And what do you want? Didn't Vexen grab all the data he needed?"

"I'm here to meet you, a completely different reason from Vexen."

Riku summoned his black and blue sword. "What do you want with me?" he repeated.

"Me myself?" Kixma raised her hands in the air. "I already told you. I'm here on peaceful terms. I'm not here to fight."

"And why should I believe you?"

Kixma stepped back a bit, and put her hands down. "You are fighting the darkness of your past. Rather or not you remain a prisoner is up to you. Now, may I heal your wounds?"

"Why should I allow you?" he asked back.

"I see, keep holding on to that hatred, and you will never be free of the darkness." She walked a bit closer, "Is that what you want? You are fighting the darkness, and yet you won't let go of your anger, your hatred, and your pain. Through these doors you are reliving your memories, it's how this castle works. I am not like my co-workers who are voting for your darkness to win."

"What would you want me to do?"

"Maintain the balance of light and dark within yourself. You can't make the darkness disappear, but you are able to control it."

"So you are voting for me?"

"_Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved however, by a woman of the opposing nation_."

Riku dismissed his sword. "Why are you helping me?"

Kixma walked to him, and cast curaga, "Because, you much you have to still, follow your own path. It was nice to meet you, Riku." She left using the portal of the darkness.

* * *

"What was that?" Lexaeus asked, "We need his darkness to face Marluxia, shall the replica fail."

Kixma leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, in that dark room.

Zexion also looked disappointed at her. "He is right."

"I don't agree," Kixma finally spoke. "You do what you must, but understand my thoughts. Please Lexaeus, darkness vs. darkness can't work, like light vs. light won't. They are the same entity, unlike light vs. dark."

"You remember when Vexen taught us chemistry?" Zexion walked to her, "How like dissolve like?"

"Yeah."

"It's the same law in which we are following. It is the same thing."

Kixma looked away, "Light and dark are not like chemicals."

"What's done is done," Lexaeus spoke, "You are still young. Though do you think he will listen to you? He fears the darkness, we can still feed it."

"I don't regret it," Kixma looked at her old mentor, "Life isn't chemistry, chemistry is just a way to understand life. Light and dark are the same side of the same coin, can't have one without the other. What Riku really needs is the balance, Marluxia wouldn't stand a chance. Only ones who are free from the darkness are the 7 princess of light."

"Our plans for Riku are unchangeable. Kixma for the good of the organization, don't stop this plan."

Kixma remembered what she told Roxas. What's the good of the organization may not be good for your own morels, and it's a price you must pay. "I understand," she spoke looking down at the floor. "I'll just stay out of the way unless you are in danger. I need to focus on my mission."

"Go check in on Vexen's progress."

* * *

Kixma walked through the woods of a fake Twilight Town. She saw Sora standing there staring at the scene. Axel stood in front of a kneeling Vexen. Kixma could tell Vexen needed to be healed. She walked forward.

"Goodbye," Axel snapped his fingers. Fire surrounded Vexen, and he had faded.

Sora looked at Axel, and saw Kixma. Her eyes were wide. "Just who are you people?" Sora yelled. He had brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. He dressed in a combined red shirt and shorts, a blue and white jacket, with yellow shoes.

"I wonder that myself," Axel muttered.

"And who are you?" Sora asked Kixma.

She barely heard Sora, she forgot he was there. She shook her head

Axel turned around. "Kixma," his voice went softer. She was the one Nobody he didn't expect to show up.

She looked at Sora, then Axel, then to the gates. Vexen is gone.

"Sora, go on." Axel spoke, putting up flames between both him and Sora. Sora had run off. He couldn't fight the flames, and with her outfit he knew it was an internal affair.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Just want to wish all the mothers out there a happy Mother's day!**_

**Chapter 7**

Kixma walked slowly to the gate. How can Axel strike down one of our own? Vexen wasn't a traitor. Was Axel? No... This cannot be real. Axel couldn't have, and yet...

"Kixma," Axel grabbed her arm, "What are...?"

"How could you?" She snapped at him quickly. "Vexen? He... he has done nothing wrong!"

Axel pulled his sister into his arms. "I had to," he whispered into her ear. "Marluxia thinks I'm on his side. I had no choice in the matter."

Kixma didn't know what to say. She looked at her brother.

"Kixma, you may not understand, but Vexen, he really just got caught in the middle."

Kixma stepped away from him. "Vexen... he was just..."

"I have to protect you," he finally spoke. "I always have to be stuck with the icky jobs; Vexen had to... in order to protect you. The replica can't fall into their hands. Understand?"

Kixma nodded her head, "I understand, to prevent information in the wrong hands. Be safe okay," she left back to the basement floors. She wasn't sure if she bought his story or not.

* * *

"Vexen is no more," Kixma reported to Lexaeus and Zexion. She walked to her best friend. She didn't seem like herself. Not only had Axel been the one to do it, but her pride as healer was attacked as well.

"Yes," Zexion spoke, "His scent is gone. Axel struck him down. Something I find deplorable, agents of the organization striking each other down."

"Our problem is Sora," Lexaeus spoke, "Vexen proved to be no match for him, yet he still under Naminé's control."

"But we cannot eliminate Sora can we?"

"Correct, for our Superior, he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path we may find use of the dark. What we must do is obtain the darkness."

"Riku... of course."

"The backup plan," Kixma spoke, "Now I see why."

Lexaeus nodded his head, "I'll go provoke the darkness."

"I'll keep an eye out,"

"Very well," he left.

Zexion sighed, "Who knows what your brother is thinking. Would you fight him to save one of us? To save me for example."

Kixma looked at him, "You know exactly what to say to cut me wide-open huh." She leaned against the wall. "If I could have been fast enough to know what was going on... but it doesn't matter. I was too late. Axel... just snapped his fingers..."

Zexion put his hand on his chin. "Yes, that is most shocking for you. What did he tell you?"

"That Vexen was caught in the middle of his double agent work... There was no going around it. Simple as that... Question is... what do I do now? Do I act like killing Vexen was no big deal?"

"Axel had a reason; you just have to believe in your brother. However, none of us can tell what he is thinking."

"He thinks outside the box," Kixma sighed, "I know Vexen and I weren't close outside that student teacher relationship, but... still hard to believe..."

"What's done is done," Zexion responded. "Not much you can do about it."

"I better get going; Lexaeus and Riku should have met by now." Kixma left to the basement floors.

* * *

Down in one of the exits, Riku and Lexaeus were fighting. Kixma watched, they seemed unaware of her presence. Where Lexaeus was slow and yet powerful, Riku was fast and light on his feet, being able to dodge most of the attacks. Riku was getting stronger too. Kixma had to wonder if her old mentor had notice her, since she cannot read his health. She noticed his limit break, so she casted curaga as fast as she could. However, she was too late... again.

Riku jumped in the air landing a head blow. Lexaeus waited until the last minute to use his limit break. His damn pride got in the way, meaning he did notice her. Stubborn old fool, how dare he? She could have saved him.

"You are the Superior's..." Lexaeus started to fade. He looked at Kixma conforming that he did indeed notice her. "Forgive me Kixma, Zexion. This was not a fight I should have started." He faded completely.

What was it about pride? Can't anyone put it aside when their lives were on the line? How was his pride on the line here? Not like he and Riku had some revenge thing going on. Kixma noticed that another blow to her own pride. Just what is she now? If the members are to prideful to share the health, then how can she be able to heal them? How can she save them? For years that's what she has done. She got paired up with someone on a high rank mission to help them take out the target. Healing, saving, what is she if she cannot even do that? That was her main job within the Organization in the first place.

Riku turned around. He looked like he was struggling with the darkness. His death eater sword rose up, and aimed at her. "Lexaeus had succeed." she spoke softly. She left within the dark portal before he could have hit her. 'Please, Riku, don't lose to the darkness,' she thought.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Please let me know what you think of the story! Thanks for all the views! 3**_

**Chapter 8**

Kixma returned to Zexion in the dark room. She shook her head when she saw him.

"Lexaeus is gone as well, you missed yet again," Zexion spoke.

Axel showed up when Kixma opened her mouth, "It's not my fault! He knew I was there; he let his pride stop me. I couldn't read his health, and he used his limit break at the very last minute..."

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus..." came Axel, Kixma turned to face him, "I wonder who will be next in line."

"I thought perhaps it might be you." Zexion responded.

"Zexion!" Kixma snapped.

"Me?" Axel waved his hand dismissively, and turned around. "No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I think it'll be Marluxia and for defying the organization and targeting Sora. I hope he moves as his heart commands him to. So, what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku."

"Yes," Zexion spoke, "We were going to set him off against the traitors... But with Marluxia gone, there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now."

"And he's dangerous as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus."

"You know that is not how I do things. Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?"

Axel turned around, "Here you go." He threw a card.

Zexion left after he caught it.

"Axel," Kixma looked at her brother, "I'm failing at the very reason why I signed up. Vexen..."

"I told you I had no choice in the matter. He got caught in the middle. There was no other way."

"Okay," Kixma responded, "But Lexaeus..."

"He was prideful, he always has been."

"Why was the pride there?"

Axel rubbed his head, "He started a fight he couldn't finish. If he let you save him, it would have damaged it, and it would give off that he couldn't finish what he started."

"Right..." Kixma leaned against the wall, "And my own pride?"

"You are an amazing healer, no doubt about that. Though you must understand you can't save everyone, because their pride will step in the way until after the fight."

"I see. People... Somebodies and Nobodies alike would rather die than lose their pride... Haven't thought about it that way." She mumbled.

The castle shook, the floors trembled. Kixma and Axel looked up. "And the light wins." Axel spoke.

"Knew Sora couldn't be controlled easily."

"He was, just Naminé had a will of her own, and had to put Sora back on his path."

"And here I thought Sora was more... Well, Marluxia is gone mission complete."

"Not quite, still got a room to find in these 25 floors."

"I'm not looking for it," Kixma started, "I explored every floor upon my first visit here. I found nothing note worthy. So if it is here, it must be locked away."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel then left.

* * *

Zexion had returned wounded; Kixma cast curaga. He walked over to the wall, and slammed his fist against it. "What is he?" He yelled out. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's impossible."

"Zexion?" Kixma walked to him.

Axel appeared with the Riku Replica. Zexion gasped, but recovered. "Oh, oh yes. That replica of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one. Axel?"

Axel stood there with his arms crossed. "Wouldn't you like to be real?" The replica nodded his head. "All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person. Not anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, our own self."

"Axel," Kixma spoke, summoning her staff, ready for the worst.

"Axel! What idiotic..." Zexion started.

"You know," Axel interrupted. "He's as good as a place to start as any."

"You can't do this!"

The replica moved, as did Kixma. She cast watera, water came from her staff pushing the puppet back. Axel threw his charkarms through the water. Kixma didn't see them coming. She got knocked and pinned to the wall. She watched, as the puppet went to Zexion. She tried to use the darkness but it was if was blocked from her.

"Zexion!" She cried out, tears started to make their way out. She tried to move, but couldn't.

The replica grabbed his neck. Zexion reached out to try and stop him, but he was too weak from the fight with Riku. Zexion was lifted into the air. Kixma kept calling out his name. He started to fade. She called out to him one last time, before he was gone.

"So sorry Zexion," Axel spoke, "You just figured out too much." He turned to the replica, "Go face the real Riku, erase him, with your new found power. Be real." The replica left. Axel dismissed his weapons, leaving his sister to fall to the ground. Disbelief entered her as she looked up to where Zexion once stood.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zexion was gone, there was no way he can be gone. She looked up at her brother. She grabbed her staff. She stood up, somewhat wobbly on her feet. She lost her best friend. She knew him since she was just a small child entering preschool. She remembered when he lost his parents... they been through so much together, and now as they finally had hope they can be Somebodies, her own brother went and killed him.

Kixma held her staff tightly in her hands. She ran after her brother. He turned to face her. He grabbed her staff before she could hit him with it. "How..." she asked.

"Hate me all you want, but it had to be done." Axel responded knocking her back.

"You traitor!" She yelled out. "I trusted you!"

Axel rubbed his head, and gave a sigh. "It's better I do this, than Saïx."

"Saïx?"

"Zexion, he knew too much about the replica program. He got in Saïx's way."

"Saïx is behind this?"

"You know how he can be lately. He would have prolonged his misery..."

"Oh, how kind of you," Kixma spoke sarcastically, "That you showed Zexion mercy."

"Mika," Axel spoke her true name. "Look, you weren't supposed to be here. You were supposed to be at the other castle, perhaps looking after Roxas."

"Zexion is gone because he got in Saïx's way?"

Axel nodded his head. "No matter what happens, I will protect you, but you have to stay on Saïx's good side when we return."

Kixma nodded her head. "Act like I know nothing huh..." She looked away, "Zexion..."

Axel walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Mika..."

"Lea," Kixma looked at him, "Are we sure we don't have a heart? My... my chest hurts." She turned to bury her head in his chest. "You killed him..."

"Better he went this way..." He patted her head. "Let's stay here a while longer. Until we are fixed."

"What has happened to this family?"

Axel sighed, "I'm the only family here... The organization..."

"They are my family too." She snapped, "They helped raised me, and Zexion. Now... I don't know anymore. Saïx... he... wanted Zexion dead... Vexen too... you killed him too... What makes you so sure we can go back to the sibling bond we held so dear? You killed those close to me, all for your own best friend."

"Let's go to the upper floors shall we? We can talk about this later. Do you want to pay Riku a last minute visit, before he leaves?"

"Who says that I will talk about that this later?"

* * *

Kixma looked out the window from a bedroom. It was dark outside, and it overlooked the only crossroads in the area. She held a book her hands. She opened the window feeling the cool air hit her face; the smell of grass filled her senses. She closed her eyes.

The Nobody crawled out to sit out on the roof. She traced the leather book with her finger tips. "_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation, and your eternal slumber, legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely_." A few tears went down her face and landed on the book.

She opened the cover, 'Belongs to Zexion,' was written. She flipped to the end. One thing popped out to her. 'Simple deduction suggests Axels' outwardly inscrutable actions are the result of some directive from Saïx. Why else eliminate Vexen? He simply wanted to do research. Did we not all stand to gain from the fruits of his Program? What is Axel thinking? All he is going to do is put Kixma in the middle, and may put her in unnecessary danger.' She put the covers in her hands and turned it upside down. She shook the book, hoping for something. There was a folded piece of paper that fell out of the book.

She had to open it, 'Mika, of course you will find this in my untimely demise. It is safe to say Saïx is behind the uncertainty events such as Vexen's elimination. Saïx didn't want you here, to protect you or not... I'm not sure, but stay on his good side. It is safe to say Saïx wants to know our leaders true agenda. Be safe. Also, I do not want to see you and your brother's relationship strained. Ienzo.'

Kixma put the note back in his journal. She looked out to the view. Riku, along with King Mickey who is well known in the organization were at the crossroads. Both wore the same organization coats. They walked pasted a man who was hiding his face in a wrap that matched his own coat. She tilted her head.

* * *

The night was still cool, as Kixma stood on the road. King Mickey and Riku walked right in front of her. "You won?"

Riku looked at her, "For now. Why are you here?"

"By chance. As you wear that coat, the organization will see you as a threat, both of you." She looked at Mickey then back at Riku, "Be safe, I still don't believe we should be enemies."

"You should leave the organization."

Kixma shook her head, "It's not as simple as that. Besides there is some I have to look over still, and there is a goal I still need. I better go, before I get caught talking to you." She left.

Kixma sat in the upper floors at a desk. She had her head on it, with her arms around her head. She didn't know what to do. Sora is gone, as Naminé, and now Riku. The replica is gone, and so many of her own. Zexion got in Saïx's way, and he too is gone. Saïx, she must know what he is up to. She felt as if a traitor by talking to Riku, but so be it. Riku would be a dangerous enemy, an enemy she didn't want. She will keep his secret safe.

Axel walked up to her with ice-creams in hand. "Kixma," he said handing her one.

She looked up at him, and smiled softly, "It's gonna take more than ice-cream you know."

"It's a start for us at least. We aren't going back, not until we are we again."

_**The final chapter of C.O. It will continue on within a new story. I broke up the stories to match up with the video games. Please tell me what you think!  
**_


End file.
